Disney High School
by PrimaBallerina2k14
Summary: Welcome to Disney High! Follow your favorite disney characters and witness their lives as modern high schoolers.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Beep…beep…beep**

Belle slowly woke up to the sound of her red rose alarm clock. Today was the day almost every kid dreaded to wake up for…the first day of school. Belle sleepily opened her eyes and looked at her clock which read _6:45 A.M_.

"Mmm" she groaned, as she rubbed her eyes.

Being late on her first day wasn't the impression Belle wanted to give on her first day so she quickly got up to brush her teeth and get dressed.

Belle got finished brushing her long, soft brown hair and applying her light makeup and headed downstairs.

Belle is an incoming junior attending Disney High and had moved from France a couple of months ago because of her dad's job. This move was a big change for Belle. She lived in a little, quiet town. She also wasn't the kind of girl who would try and make friends. She read more than she talked. People thought it was strange, but Belle paid no attention to it. She was sweet and had face that made all the boys stop and look her way. Many of the girls in the town were envious of her beauty, but beauty didn't matter to Belle. She was all about adventure and excitement and was bored of her tired. She hopes that her new school will give her that adventure and excitement…

When Belle made it downstairs, she spotted her dad working on a blueprint of a new invention he was working on.

"Good morning, Papa!" she greeted.

"Oh, good morning, Belle! Are you excited for your first day?" he said looking up from his blueprint.

Belle grabbed nearby banana and granola bar to eat. "I'm ready for the classes. It's the people there I'm nervous about."

"Oh don't worry Belle! You'll be fine. I know you'll make friends real easy. Just be yourself and you'll be fine" He reassured with a smile.

"Thanks, Papa." She returned a smile.

"Well I don't want to make you late on your first day, bookworm. You know what they say: 'The early bird gets the bird.' He chuckled.

Belle laughed at her dad's attempt to calm her nerves. She remembered how he used to always do that when she was a little girl.

"You're right. I'll see you after school, Papa. Love you!" She finished gathering her things

"Goodbye, Belle! Have a wonderful day!" He waved.

Belle walked out the door, nervous but excited about how her first day will be.

**Ariel was getting ready** for her first day of school for her first year at Disney High when she remembered she had forgotten the most important part to her outfit.

"Attina, have you seen my lucky fish necklace?!" Ariel yelled from the doorway of her room.

"No! And you should be keeping up with your own stuff!" her sister yelled in response.

Ariel sighed and rolled her eyes at her sister.

Ariel lived with her 6 older sisters and her father, Triton. Their mother died several years ago in a car accident. The sisters and Triton miss her so much but their family thinks Ariel is like a miniature her and feels like she is the backbone of their family.

Each one of Triton's daughters names begin with the letter "A" and have special characteristic about them: _Attina_ (20, responsible), _Alana_ (19, glamorous), _Adella_ (18, boy-crazy), _Aquata _(17, tough), _Arista_(16, fun-loving), _Andrina_(15,witty/gossipy), and the youngest is _Ariel_(14, unpredictable-according to her sisters). Even though they fight _a lot_, they still love each other and have each other's backs. Triton admired their relationship.

Ariel searched all over her room for her lucky necklace, but still no luck. Ariel received her necklace from her parents as a gift on her 7th birthday along with a blue and yellow fish named Flounder and a red crab named Sebastian. Now ever since she's had it, she wears it as a good luck charm. It made her feel safe and a little part of her mom was in there too.

Soon Ariel heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Ariel said still looking for her necklace. At the door was her sister Alana.

"Woah," Alana said wide-eyed as she walked into Ariel's now messy room. "You know daddy's gonna want you to clean this up, like ASAP."

"Yeah I know…right after I find my necklace." Ariel said, still concentrated on her search.

Alana smirked and playfully rolled her eyes. "Anywaayyy, I came in here to do your makeup and hair."

Ariel paused. "Oh. Right." She turned to face her sister. "Okay." Ariel never really wore makeup. She would only wear it on special occasions like weddings or ceremonies, so not often. Alana felt that since Ariel is going into high school now she should start looking more mature and putting more into her wardrobe.

Just as Alana finished curling the last curl on Ariel's red hair, she heard Andrina calling her name.

"Alana, can you help me pick out an outfit to wear!?" Andrina yelled from two doors down.

"I'll be right there!" Alana responded. She took another look at her youngest sister,

"Now don't go and mess up my masterpiece. It looks beautiful on you." She said with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Alana." Ariel returned the smile.

"Anytime." Alana said before she walked out to help Andrina.

After 5-10 minutes of searching and cleaning her room, Ariel decided to check after school. Standing at the doorway, she took a last look of her sea green room and disappointedly left to go downstairs. When she made it downstairs, she had breakfast with her sisters at _7:00 A.M_. They discussed the Do's and Don'ts of high school with Ariel. Ariel always appreciated their advice. Soon, Triton was walking downstairs.

"Good morning, girls!" Triton greeted his daughters.

"Good morning, daddy!" they all said in unison. Triton always found that cute.

"Ariel, are you excited about your first day of high school?" he asked his youngest.

"Well, yes, but…"she stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"But what?" Her father asked a little concerned.

"It's just that I can't find my fish necklace you and mom gave me and I always wear it on special occasions just for good luck. I was hoping to wear it today so I'll have a good first day"

"Oh Ariel, don't worry about it. You'll find it. Plus, you don't need a necklace to predict how your day will be. Only you can predict what your day will be like." Her dad reassured her with a smile.

Ariel always loved her dad's advice. It would always come in handy when she didn't know what to do in tough situations.

"Thank you, Daddy!" she gave him a big hug.

After breakfast, Aquata drove Arista, Andrina, Ariel, and herself to school. As they drove off, Ariel stared out the window thinking about what her dad had said to her a few moments ago. She hopes her day will be as good as he says it's going to be.

**Tiana had just woken** up to get ready for her first day of junior year at Disney High. Tiana's grades have been growing each year in high school and because of that she decided to do an after school activity. This year she decided to try out for the Disney High Dance Team with her close friend, Esmeralda. Although she also did gymnastics outside of school, her favorite thing to do was cook and bake. She learned everything she knew from her dad who is currently in Rome for a year-long business trip. Tiana was excited though because he was coming back in a month and would be staying home longer which gives the family time to catch up and bond.

After taking a shower, Tiana heard a buzzing noise. It was coming from her phone which sat on her dresser. She turned on her phone to see it was a message from her best friend, Charlotte La Bouff. Charlotte and Tiana have been best friends since they were 4 years old. Tiana's mom was a tailor and owned her own store. Charlotte has been her best customer ever since she was 4; that's how Tiana and Charlotte became friends. They gave each other a nickname as well; Charlotte's was Lottie and Tiana's was Tia. Their parents admired how quick their friendship has grown and long it's lasted.

Tiana opened the message Lottie sent her.

_Lottie: Good morning, Tia! I hope you are having a wonderful morning so far! I just wanted to know if we could meet at the front entrance at 7:45 today? (:_

_Me: Thank you, Lottie (: and sure that's fine with me. I'll see you then._

_Lottie: Okay! See you then! Love ya!_

_Tiana: Love ya!_

Lottie was always a bubbly girl and she was always happy.

Tiana made sure she had her books, phone, pencils, and a calculator. The most important thing she needed to remember was her friendship bracelet that Lottie gave her when they were 8 years old. After her checklist, Tiana received another text message but this time it was from her friend Esmeralda, or Esme for short.

_Esme: Hey girl! I just wanted to know if we could meet up at the courtyard for lunch today. (:_

_Tiana: Sure! I'll see you there (:_

_Esme: Alrighty! (;_

After texting Esmeralda, Tiana headed downstairs to make herself breakfast. For breakfast, she had French toast, bacon, and orange juice. The aroma of the food must have woken up her mom because before she could take a bite of her bacon, she heard footsteps walking down the stairs.

"What is that wonderful smell?" her mom asked her daughter.

"I just made French toast and bacon." Tiana answered her mom.

"Mmm, it looks good too!" She grabbed two pieces of French toast, a piece of bacon, and a glass of milk.

While they were eating they talked about Tiana and her grades and her upcoming junior year until Tiana's mom changed the subject.

"So Tia, when are going to start looking for a boyfriend?" her mom asked.

Tiana nearly choked on her orange juice.

"What?" She asked with a confused look on her face but slightly amused.

"Well you focus on your work a lot and I'm proud of you for that but maybe you should start loosening up a bit." Her mom suggested.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Maybe you should start making some more friends, go to high school parties, get a boyfriend…" Her mom whispered the last part.

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes. "Okay, Okay. I'll think about it."

"Thank you!" her mom said in relief. "You better keep your word and have some fun. I want you to come home and tell me something exciting that happened to you or in school." She smiled.

"I'll try…but I'll keep my promise." Tiana looked at the clock. It was already _7:15 A.M_. "Well I should starting heading to school. I'll see you later mom."

"Okay, see you later! Have a wonderful fun-filled day!" Her mom said with a little sarcasm in it.

"I will" Tiana playfully said as she grabbed her things and walked out the door, going to meet Lottie.

**Rapunzel couldn't even sleep** last night because she was so excited. Today was her first day of her first year at Disney High. Rapunzel has always been homeschooled. Her parents felt that she would learn better if it was just her in a room learning. However, the older Rapunzel got, the more she wanted to see the world and wanted to meet people her age. Her parents knew this day would come and decided to let her start going to an actual school when she was a freshman in high school; and that day has come. They remember when they heard her singing in the summer one day. One of the lines she sung caught their attention: "When will my life begin?" That's when they knew they had to let her go and enjoy her teenage years because she'll never get that time again. They didn't want to feel guilty later because she didn't get to go to parties, or prom, or not have a boyfriend. Being a teenager is about having fun, making mistakes, making friends and most of all, creating memories.

When Rapunzel woke up, her clock read _6:50 A.M_. She smiled at her sun clock and quickly got up to get ready. After she was dressed, Rapunzel looked at her outfit in her purple, full-body mirror from head to toe. She then her eyes moved to her short, brown hair.

Rapunzel was born with long, blonde hair and both of her parents had brown hair. She wanted to be like them and have brown hair so a few weeks before school, she decided to die hair and cut it. It was new change that looked beautiful on her and she loves it. Her mother thought she looked so mature; it made Rapunzel feel mature too.

After Rapunzel was done looking in the mirror, she passed her pet chameleon, Pascal. She got him as a present on her 7th birthday. They instantly connected when they first met

"Well, Pascal, this is it. I'm going to an actual high school!" she squealed.

After she said goodbye to Pascal, she quickly gathered her belongings for school and headed downstairs. Standing at the top of the stairs, Rapunzel thought about high school and all of the friends she's going to meet, the classes she'll take, and the fun things she'll do. She smiled at the thought.

As she was walking down the stairs her mom saw her daughter and gasped.

"Oh Rapunzel, you look beautiful!" she gushed. She pulled Rapunzel in for a hug.

"Thanks, Mom" Rapunzel whispered. Her mom was on the verge of tears thinking about how much her daughter has grown.

"Alright, we should probably fix you something to eat shall we?" her mom offered.

Rapunzel's mom fixed her up a bowl of oatmeal, a glass of milk, and an orange. Rapunzel's dad soon walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning! Rapunzel, why you look just like your mother!" he said with a smile.

"Thank you, Daddy!" she gave him big bear hug. After breakfast it was _7:12 A.M_ when Rapunzel looked at their kitty clock.

"Looks like I should be heading to school. I want to be there early so I can get to know myself around the building." She said as she grabbed her backpack and lunch.

"Goodbye, Rapunzel we love you!" her parents said in unison. Rapunzel gave her parents both a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye! I love you" she said as she walked out the door. Rapunzel was on her way, ready to start her first day of high school.

**Aurora hated waking up** really early in the morning. She tended to be a heavy sleeper; her friends would call her Sleeping Beauty. Sometimes her mom would literally have to throw pillow at her daughter to wake her up. Today was the day where Aurora had to wake up at _6:30 A.M. _That day was the first day of school.

Aurora never enjoyed waking up on the first day of school. However today was different. This week, Disney High will be holding cheerleading tryouts and she is going to be hosting them this year. Last year the cheerleading captain was a senior and graduated out of high school. She left Aurora in charge because she thought she could handle it and plus she was really good at cheer thanks to 7th and 8th grade.

Aurora woke up to the song "Happy" by Pharrell Williams on her smiley face alarm clock. After a while she sat up as she yawned and stretched her arms. She soon got up to go brush her teeth. While she was brushing her teeth, she heard her mom calling her name.

"Aurora!" her mom called her daughter.

"Yeah, Mom?" Aurora asked, standing at the doorway of her bedroom.

"Don't forget your Aunt Maleficent is spending the weekend with us."

There was slight pause…

"WHAT?!" she asked almost horrified.

"Now Aurora, you haven't seen her since last summer. You should be excited! She wants to be there to see you on your 16th birthday!" she tried to cheer her daughter up even though she too wasn't looking forward to Maleficent's visit.

"Of course she does." She said to herself as she rolled her eyes. When Aurora turned 13, Maleficent told her that she had a special present for her on her 16th birthday. After that, her aunts (Flora, Fauna, and Merrywhether) and parents have been more protective of her from Maleficent.

As Aurora made her way downstairs, she received a text from her best friend, Cinderella or Cindy for short.

_Cindy: OMG cheerleading tryouts this week! Can't wait! I hope you're having a great morning Rorie, see you in a few if I can even make it past my annoying, stepsisters *rolls eyes*_

_Me: LOL! I wish you luck and I'll see you in a few. Can't wait for tryouts! I'm pumped!_

_Cindy: LOL! See ya!_

_Me: Bye!_

Aurora smiled as she continued walking down the stairs. She and Cindy have been friends since 6th grade and couldn't be separated. Cindy and Aurora have been through a lot together do practically do everything together too. Like Tiana and Charlotte, they are more like sisters than best friends.

Aurora made her way into the kitchen and found it empty; all but a single pink, green, and blue dress sitting on the table. This could only mean one thing…

"Aunt Merryweather, Aunt Fauna, Aunt Flora?" Aurora called out for her three aunts.

"SURPRISE!" all three jumped out, surprising their niece.

"Oh my gosh! What are you guys doing here?!" Aurora asked glad to them.

"To see our favorite niece and perhaps spend a month with her" all three waited to see her reaction.

"Are you serious? Really?! This is so awesome!" she was just as excited as they were and gave them all hug. After all, she she's like every other month. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Oh they're out shopping for…things…" Aunt Fauna answered.

"Oh really? What kind of things?" Aurora smiled as she crossed her arms.

"Well-" Aunt Fauna started.

"Groceries!" Aunt Flora finished for Fauna.

"Yes groceries for your lunch! Why else would they be out?" Aunt Merryweather laughed nervously. Aurora smirked at their attempt to hide something; they weren't very good at that. She remembered 3 days before her 10th birthday they accidently told her that her parents bought her a Barbie car.

Aurora raised her eyebrow, curiously, "Anywaayyy, I should start eating breakfast so I can meet Cindy at school."

"Oh yes! What would you like to eat dear?" Aunt Flora asked.

"Hmmm. How about toast with bacon and milk?" Aurora answered/asked.

"Sure thing, sweetheart!" Aunt Flora beamed and went into the cabinet to get the bread.

"So, Rorie, what do you want for your birthday?" Aunt Fauna asked in her gentle voice.

"For Aunt Maleficent not come and spend the weekend here." Aurora answered half-jokingly and half-seriously.

"Oh don't you worry about that mean old crow! Even _she_ can't ruin your birthday." Aunt Merryweather reassured.

"You really think so?" Aurora said hopefully as Aunt Flora placed her breakfast in front of her.

"I know so! We'll make sure of it!" Merryweather stated.

"Yeah don't worry!" Aunt Fauna said with smile.

"You have nothing to worry, dear." Aunt Flora also reassured with a warm grin.

Aurora was glad to have aunts like Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. She smiled at the three of them.

"I love all three of you so much!" She said as she hugged all of her aunts.

"All right, let's give Rorie some time to eat her breakfast so she can head to school." Aunt Flora finally said.  
After Aurora finished her breakfast she said goodbye to her aunts and headed off to school with tryouts on her mind.

**Cinderella woke up to** the sound of chirping birds that sat outside her window. She doesn't normally wake up to this sound; she normally wakes up to her step sister's bickering.

Cinderella had lived with her stepmother and her two stepsisters, Anastasia and Drizella, ever since her father remarried to Lady Tremaine. After death of Cinderella's father, Lady Tremaine and her daughters start to mistreat Cinderella out of jealousy. Cinderella mainly did the chores around the house and cleaned up after her sisters. Even though she is treated unfairly, Cinderella grew up to be gentle and kind. She made friends really easily but her absolute best friend is Aurora. When they were younger Aurora always thought their names were too long so from then on they referred to themselves as Cindy (Cinderella) and Rorie (Aurora).

As Cindy sat up and yawned, she noticed their dog, Bruno, sleeping at the edge of her bed. She softly smiled and carefully got out of bed so she wouldn't wake him up. As Cindy walked to her bathroom she thought about cheerleading tryouts that are being held this week. She really enjoyed doing it; it took her mind off of things like-

"CINDERELLA!"

-her stepsisters. Cindy walked out and stood at the doorway.

"What?!" she answered them.

"Have you seen my lime scarf?" "Did you take my blue sparkly top that I got from Hollister? That was really expensive!" "Did you wash my new jeans? I hope you air dried them because those cost me a month's worth of my allowance!" "OMG I can't find my pink top I got from Aeropostale! I was going to where that shirt today!"

Cindy simply rolled her eyes at them and finished getting dressed. Just as she was finishing applying her light makeup she heard a hard knock at the door, waking up Bruno.

"Cinderella, open this door!" It was Anastasia. Cindy set her eyeliner down on the sink and walked to over to open her door.

"Yes, Anastasia?" Cindy asked, slightly annoyed.

"Where is it?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Where's what?" Cindy asked, confused.

"My blush! Duh!"

"I don't know what you're talking about nor do I have it."

"Liar! I know you have it." She barged in Cindy's room, searching for her blush.

"Hey!" Cindy rushed into the bathroom where Anastasia was. "I don't have your blush okay. Maybe Drizella took it. Did you even ask her first?"

"Of course I did!" Anastasia paused and pondered her question. "Wait a minute. Drizella!" she yelled as she stomped out of the room. Cindy shook her head as she rolled her eyes.

'_Sometimes they can be such a pain. Sometimes?' _She scoffed. '_More like all the time,' _Cindy thought to herself. When she was done gathering her stuff for school, she sent Rorie a good morning text. She then left her room with Bruno by her side. As the headed to the stairs they passed the stepsister's cat, Lucifer. He hissed at the two as they walked down. Bruno growled back as Cindy was halfway down the stairs.

"Bruno!" she called after him. He sent Lucifer a glare before he went down the stairs. The kitchen was empty when she got there. Probably because her sisters are too busy getting ready and their mom wanted them to "look their best for school". She grabbed some dog food to put in Bruno's food bowl and then started working on her breakfast. She hoped she could make it out of the house before her sisters so she won't have to deal with their bickering or insults. Just as she was about to walk out the door she heard her sisters coming down the stairs.

"My blush looks way better on me." Drizella bragged as she looked at herself in a compatible mirror.

"_You're _blush. If I do recall you_ stole_ it from me." Anastasia complained.

"Whatever." Drizella simply said. "It still looks good on me."

Anastasia rolled her eyes. "It looks just as good on me!"

"You're just jealous cause I'm prettier"

Cindy rolled her and headed to school. At least she didn't have to deal with her stepmother this morning. As long as she has Rorie and cheer to look forward to this year, she's happy.

**Jasmine felt four tiny **paws walking across her stomach. She slowly opened her eyes and found her baby tiger Raja standing on her. She's had Raja ever since he was a cub and they grew up together. Her mom gave him to her when she was 9 so she could have a buddy to grow up with and keep her company. Two years later, her mother died of cancer. Now she lives with her dad and Raja. She always felt there was something missing from her life, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She was rich (her dad owned a popular business), she had friends, a pet tiger, what more could she want. Maybe she just wanted to get out there; have fun. Her dad gives her curfews and she never goes out and has fun. The only fun she has is with her friends. She's only been to one high school party but that was in freshman year and she wasn't a party person either. This year going to be is different; a good different.

Jasmine sat up and laughed. "Good morning to you too, Raja" She smiled as she pet him. He rubbed his head against her and cuddled in her lap. After a few minutes Jasmine looked at her ruby red alarm clock that read _6:30 A.M. _

"Okay, Raja," she picked him up so they were eye-to-eye. "I have to get ready for school." He licked her nose and she laughed. She set him down on the floor so he could walk over to his tiger print dog bed to take a nap.

Jasmine walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth. As she brushed her teeth she got a text message from her best friend Pocahontas.

_Pocahontas: "Morning, sunshine! (: Just wanted to know if you could meet me at my locker before class so we talk over our schedule._

_Jasmine: Sounds like a plan. See you soon! (:_

_Pocahontas: Kk! See you!_

Just as she was about to head out the door, she felt Raja rubbing against her leg. She picked him up and smiled.

"Let's go eat breakfast." She walked downstairs to find her dad in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Good Morning, Dad!"

"Good morning, cupcake!" he smiled at her. "Are you excited about starting the new school year?"

"Yeah! New year means a clean start." She paused. "But the thing is I want things to be different this year: new activities, maybe new friends, and possibly some more freedom."

"Freedom?" He looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah you know going to parties, hanging with guys, and maybe an extended curfew…"

"Oh, well I guess you could do those things since you are old enough."

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she gave him a big hug.

"Only if you promise you will not do any drugs, alcohol, or any illegal drinking of any sort." He added, looking serious.

"Of course!"

Her dad smiled and stretched out his hand for her to shake. "Okay. So we have a deal?"

She laughed. "Yes, Dad, we have deal." She said, accepting his handshake. "I'm going to fix some breakfast then I'll go meet Pocahontas at her locker."

After feeding Raja and eating her breakfast, Jasmine headed off to meet Pocahontas and to start off her new year; she hoped this year will be full of fun memories and fun.

**Snow sat in her **bed watching the sun rise at _6:30 A.M._ from her bedroom window. Snow was an early bird and sometimes and liked to wake up early with the birds. Another reason why she's up early is because she was too excited for her first day of high school. In middle school, Snow was the shy and quiet type of girl but it was easy for her to make friends. She was known for her beauty; with lips red as rose, hair black as ebony, and skin white as snow. A lot of boys had a crush on her. However her mother didn't approve of all of the boys fawning over her. It actually made her a little jealous.

Snow got out of her bed to retrieve the laundry she had done the night before. She did most of the work around the house but it didn't bother her much. Snow White has lived with her step mother since she was 12 years old. Ever since her parents died, her jealous stepmother has made her life a bit challenging.

After getting dressed, Snow went downstairs to make her breakfast. Since it was a nice out today, she decided to eat outside for breakfast. When she finished eating she began to hum a tune; she was also known for her beautiful singing. A group of birds heard her melodious humming and flew down from the branches, surrounding her. As she continued to hum, she dreamily walked over to their wishing well and began to speak to the birds.

"You want to know a secret?" the birds nodded their heads. "Promise not to tell?" they nodded their heads again.

_We are standing by a wishing well_

_Make a wish into the well_

_That's all you have to do_

_And if you hear it echoing _

_Your wish will soon come true_

The birds looked into the wishing well and then looked back up at Snow White.

_I'm wishing _

_(__**Echo**__) I'm wishing,_

The birds flew away when they heard the echo.

_For the one I love_

_To find me_

_(__**Echo**__) To find me_

One of the birds flew back in curiousness.

_Today_

_(__**Echo**__) Today_

More birds came to back to the well.

_I'm hoping_

_(__**Echo**__) I'm hoping,_

_And I'm dreaming of_

_The nice things_

_(__**Echo**__) The nice things_

_He'll say_

_(__**Echo**__) He'll say_

Inside, her stepmother was watching her with a disapproving look on her face as if she despised her. She then walked away, heading to her room.

Soon Snow came inside to grab her things so she could head to school. She began to hum again with high hopes of a new start at a new school.

"**Pocahontas!" was heard from **the bathroom in her room. Pocahontas was still asleep in her bed. She soon woke up and checked the clock and the mattress next to her bed, which was empty. Pocahontas's best friend, Nakoma, is staying with Pocahontas for the week because both of her parents would be out be out of town and she didn't want to be by herself for a whole week. Pocahontas and Nakoma have been best friends since they were born. They were together so much that some people had mistaken them for being sisters. They actually referred to themselves as sisters because they were both an only child. Last night they stayed up until 12:00 A.M. talking about what they think will happen this upcoming year of high school and shared a little bit of secrets too. They are like two peas in a pod.

Nakoma stood at the doorway of Pocahontas's bathroom brushing her teeth. "Pocahontas, come on or we'll be late for school."

Pocahontas finally sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Okay, Okay, I'm up." She said with a yawn. She got up to go get ready. Pocahontas was soon brushing her teeth while Nakoma was picking out an outfit.

"Do you think I'll have a chance with John?" Pocahontas randomly asked her friend.

"Poca, we've been over this: you don't know unless you try. I think you have a pretty good chance with John. Remember Homecoming last year? He couldn't keep his eyes off you."

Pocahontas couldn't help but smile. "Yeah I guess so. I mean we've been friends for a couple of years and we've grown a little closer."

"That's the spirit! You got this, okay? Now let's focus on getting ready for school"

"Alright, Ms.-in-a-hurry. Are you anxious for school?" Pocahontas asked.

Nakoma scoffed. "Of course not. I just don't want to be late on the first day of school." She answered. "I'll go get ready first."

Now ready for school, Pocahontas and Nakoma got their things and headed downstairs. Pocahontas then felt her phone buzz.

_John3: Hey Poca, want to meet before school to compare schedules then meet for lunch? (:_

"Oooh who's texting _you_, Poca?" Nakoma cooed.

Pocahontas playfully rolled her eyes and smiled. "It's just John."

"Right. _Just_ John." Nakoma said as Pocahontas replied to John's text.

_Pocahontas: Sure (:_

It took a minute for her to realize that she had told Jasmine she would meet with her before school to compare schedules.

"Oh no, I told Jasmine that I would meet with her before school but I just told John I would meet with him before school." Pocahontas stated with wide eyes.

"Well what are you going to do?" Nakoma asked.

Pocahontas thought for a second, and then something came to her.

"I'll just meet them at different times. School starts at 8:00 so if I get there at 7:30, I'll have 15 minutes with both of them." She answered with a satisfactory smile and her arms crossed.

Nakoma checked her phone to see what time it was. Her clock read 6:27 A.M. "Well we better start eating if you wanna get there on time to see them." Pocahontas quickly texted John and Jasmine what time to meet them.

_Pocahontas to John: Can you meet at the front door at 7:30?_

_Pocahontas to Jasmine: Can you meet at my locker at around 7:45?_

She immediately got a response from both of them.

_Jasmine: Sure!_

_John3: Okay (:_

"Problem solved." She said to herself. She and Nakoma then went to have breakfast.

"Are you going to look for a relationship this year?" Pocahontas asked Nakoma.

"Umm I thought about it and I think I'll try but there are no promises." She pointed her index at her friend. They both laughed and soon heard Pocahontas's dad coming down the stairs.

"Good Morning, girls." He greeted.

"Morning, Dad." "Morning, Chief." He had to laugh at his nickname. Nakoma has called him that ever since they were in 8 years old. It was a joke at first but the nickname started to grown on them.

"First day of school today, are you ready?" He asked the two girls.

The girls looked at each other and answered. "Eh" as they shrugged their shoulders. Her dad chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Pocahontas then looked at the clock which read 6:47 A.M. She lives at least 10 minutes away from school.

"Okay, Dad, well we're going to start heading for school."

"Okay well have a good day."

"Bye!" they said in unison and they were off to school.

**Esmeralda found herself on** the couch in her living room when she woke this morning. She heard her phone go off underneath her; it was an alarm to wake her up for school at 6:00.

"Ugh" she groaned, reluctant to get up. "Whyyyy? It's too early!" She covered a pillow she was sleeping on over her face. Esmeralda never liked school or waking up for it. People thought she didn't like school because it was boring and a waste of time. She really didn't like school because people weren't often there to help or support her. Since her mom worked a lot in the evening, she usually got help from her close friend, Tiana, because she had straight A's. She also had her cousin, Clopin, but he was busy half of the time organizing his Drama class. Esmeralda has had to rely on a couple of people ever since she was 11 years old because her dad left her and her mom; she had only her mom and her aunt at the time. Her mom worked late night shifts, even two jobs, so she could support her and her daughter. When it came time for high school, they had to find a high school nearby their house and her mom's jobs. They found themselves moving to a city where Esmeralda's mom worked 20 minutes away from Disney High School.

Esmeralda made her way to the kitchen and found a note from her mom waiting for her on the counter. She picked up the note and read it:

_Good Morning, Esme!_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there on your first day. My car broke down and I had to stay overnight at Mariyah Shan's house, a close co-worker of mine._

_I will definitely be there before you get home from school! I can't wait to hear how your first day went! I love you 3_

_Love, Mommy (:_

"Okay, Mom." Esmeralda was a little disappointed but it was normal for her. She took the note with her as she headed upstairs to get dressed for school. After applying some makeup, she decided to text, Tiana. Esmeralda and Tiana have danced together since they were 6 years old but became friends when they were 11.

_Esme: Hey girl! I just wanted to know if we could meet up at the courtyard for lunch today. (:_

Esmeralda made her way to the stairs and received a reply from Tiana.

_Tiana: Sure! I'll see you there (:_

_Esme: Alrighty! (;_

She was again in the kitchen to make herself breakfast. Now that school is starting again, Esmeralda felt she would see her mom less again. She would be in school for about 8 hours and when she would back she would have 2-3 hours with her mom. Would her mom even be home when she got home from school or would she be work again? Esmeralda shook the thought from her head and got ready to go to school.

**Mulan was playing chess** with her grandma when she realized what time it was. She and her grandma usually wake up early. Luckily, she was winning the game and found a way to conclude the game.

"Checkmate!" Mulan said with a triumphant grin on her face.

"What?!" her grandma said checking the board to make sure she was correct. "Well played" she smirked and crossed her arms.

They both shared a laugh.

"Okay, Grandma, I have to go get ready for school." As she stood up, she picked up her pet Mushu and headed for the stairs.

"Okay, but don't think I want a rematch after school." Her grandma stated as Mulan headed up the stairs. Mulan just shook her head and laughed. When she made it to her room she found her dog, Little Brother, sleeping outside of her door. She moved him with her foot and entered her room. After shutting her door, she placed Mushu in her cage and walked into her bathroom. Mulan received a text message from her close friend, Merida.

_Merida: Hey M! Meet me at the entrance at 7:30._

_Mulan: Okay! See you at school! (:_

Mulan and Merida have been friends since freshman year and found that they had a lot in common. They made good friends with Tiana and Elsa as well. Tiana and Elsa even called them M&M.

Mulan made it downstairs to the kitchen to find her parents and Grandmother there.

"Good Morning, Mulan. How did you sleep?" Her mother greeted while finishing up breakfast.

"Morning, Ma Ma, I slept well but a little antsy for today." She replied as she sat down at the table.

"Don't worry. As long as you focus a lot on your grades this year, everything will be fine."

Mulan mentally rolled her eyes at his comment. '_Of course they will, cause that's all he cares about.'_

Her mom spoke up to break the brief silence that filled the room.

"So, Mulan! I heard about your chess game with Grandmother."

"Yeah, that's cause she I let her win for once." Her Grandmother mocked.

"For the past eight times?"

She sent her a playful glare in return. Mulan just laughed and began eating her breakfast.

"Mulan, you should look into some after school clubs or activities this year." Her grandma suggested.

"I don't think that is a good idea for her." Her dad cut in.

"I think it would really help her get involved you know: get fit, be popular, attract a boy, even!"

"But she must focus on her schoolwork. I want her to be the best she can be."

Mulan just sat there witnessing the disagreement and tried to find a way out of it.

"She can still be a great student _and_ athlete."

"Yes, but her studies are-"

"Well would you look at the time. It's already 7:10; better start heading to school. Bye Ma Ma, Bye Dad, Bye, Grandma. " She gave them all a kiss on the cheek and couldn't wait to head out the door.

As she was just about to make it out the door her grandma called her name.

"Mulan!" She quickly made it over to her. She handed her a necklace with a dragon engraved in it. "Wear this necklace for good luck. It's been passed down for many generations. At least consider joining a club, dear, you never know what fate has in store for you." She said with grin.

Mulan took the necklace. "Thank you, Grandma, I will." She and Mulan hugged and Mulan was out the door.

"**Anna, come on get **up! It's time for school!" Elsa shouted from the other side of Anna's closed bedroom door.

"Huh?" she said half awake. It took Elsa at least 3 times to try and wake her up.

"It's already been 10 minutes! Time to get ready!"

"Yeah, yeah of course…ready for what?"

"For the first day of school, duh!"

"For…the first day of…day of school." Anna's vision finally cleared up and settled on the outfit she had set out the night before. It took a moment for her to realize it was her first day of high school.

She gasped. "It's the first day high school!" she laughed. She quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom to get ready. Anna thought this would be a great chance to start over. Ever since her and Elsa's parents passed away, life hasn't been easy for them. To Anna, she felt like Elsa had always shut her out and she never knew why. But now going to the same school, she thought everything would change now that they were going to the same school now.

Pleased with her appearance, she walked out the bathroom to check her school supplies. Suddenly there was scratching at her door. It was their white Kishu dog, Olaf. When she opened the door he quickly ran in and jumped on her bed.

"Hey, Olaf!" She said rubbing his back. "Today's the big day! High school." The thought of high school just made her antsy: new friends, clubs, different classes, boys, dances…

"We better go downstairs to meet Elsa for breakfast." Olaf barked and rubbed his side. She giggled. "C'mon let's go!" She grabbed her backpack and left her room along with Olaf.

"Elsa?" She knocked. "Elsaaa?"

"Go away, Anna."

She sighed. "Okay well I guess I'll meet you in the kitchen then?"

"Yeah I'll meet you in the kitchen now let me finish getting ready."

"Alright Olaf, let's go." Meanwhile in Elsa's room, Elsa was pacing the floor thinking about Anna starting high school.

'_Will she be able to handle the classes? Will she fit in? Will she make friends?' _Knowing Anna she'll make friends in no time. Elsa's eyes landed on a framed picture of her family they took a year before their parents passed away. She picked up the picture frame and thought about her parents.

"Conceal. Don't feel" She ran her fingers through her soft blonde hair and sighed. She figured Anna was wondering what was keeping her sister so long.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna happily greeted her older sister.

"Hey." She replied with a weak smile in return. There was a dead silence for a while.

"So, what's high school like?" Anna tried avoiding the awkwardness between the two.

"It's full of surprises and the unexpected." She simply stated.

"Oh…okay." It was silent the entire breakfast.

"Are you ready to go?" Anna never enjoyed their silence and just wanted to avoid it by going to school.

"Uh, yeah sure. Let's go." Elsa grabbed her keys off the hook that hung on the wall.

"Bye, Olaf! Wish me luck!" Anna gave him a hug and he barked in return. She smiled. Elsa grinned at them; Anna was always close to Olaf. She even named him after a snowman she and Elsa built as kids when they first got him as a pup.

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" Anna told Elsa.

"Okay."

**Merida got up early **today to practice her archery. Even though she's done archery since she was 7, her mom wasn't very fond of her daughter doing it; Merida didn't care though. Whether she was upset, angry, or even happy, she would go outside and practice.

"Yes!" she shouted as she hit the bull's eye for the third time in a row.

"Merida! It's time to come inside to eat." Her mom, Elinor yelled from the doorway.

"Okay, let me just shoot one more arrow!" Her mom sighed

"Fine. But hurry up!"

Merida pulled back her arrow, concentrating on her target. With a soft exhale, she let go of her last arrow that swiftly left her hand. The arrow hit the bull's eye directly next to the previously fired arrow Merida shot. Merida stood there with satisfying smile on her face.

"Come inside now Merida!" Her mother shouted impatient.

"Alright, alright." She placed her bow on hook that was hung on the outside of their house and ran inside. Merida sat at their family table where she saw everyone but her three brothers present.

"Where are Harris, Hubert, and Hamish?" Her mother asked.

"I dunno, Mum. Maybe you should check upstairs in their room." Her mom rolled her eyes and headed upstairs, hoping her sons haven't gotten into trouble…again.

Merida felt the skirt of her dress being pulled as her mom walked up the stairs. It was brothers; they had snuck her donut they had stolen from their next door neighbor, Ms. Maudie. Apparently she left a box of them on a table outside on her patio. Merida sent them a wink and quickly enjoyed the donut. Their father, Fergus, just shook his head and laughed at the siblings. The brothers found their seats at the table when they heard their mom coming down the stairs. Everyone hid their donuts.

"They're not in their-"She saw Harris, Hubert, and Hamish sitting at the table. She gave Fergus and Merida a questioning look. They just shrugged. Elinor just ignored it.

"So, Merida, are you excited for another year of high school?" Fergus asked trying to start a conversation.

"Daaad." Merida smiled while playfully rolled her eyes. "High school is the same every year."

"Yes, but it gets harder each year, doesn't it?"

"…Eh a little."

He chuckled. "What about any clubs? Will you join any of the school clubs?"

"Well…I haven't looked into any clubs yet but I might check them out sometime this week."

"I think it might be good for her to do something other than archery." Her mom suggested.

"But, Mum, I don't think I fit in some of those clubs."

"You should at least try some and see what are your strengths and weaknesses."

"I dunno…" She said unsure.

"Well whatever you decide, we'll support you." Her father reassured.

"I'm going to text Mulan to meet me so we can compare each other's schedules." Merida went upstairs to retrieve her phone and texted Mulan.

_Merida: Hey M! Meet me at the entrance at 7:30._

_Mulan: Okay! See you at school! (:_

She put her phone in her pocket and walked downstairs.

"Okay I'm off to school! Bye Mum, bye Dad, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish." She waved to everyone. On her way out the door she grabbed a red apple and took a bite out of it.

***A/N**

**Heyyy! So it took me a while to write this and I know that this chapter is pretty long for a first chapter but I just hope you enjoy looking forward to the story and reading it. Also the links to the outfits the girls were wearing are on posted on my profile!**

**Here are some details about the story if you'd like to know:**

**STUDENTS**

**FRESHMEN: **

**Rapunzel, Anna, Snow White, Tinkerbell, Ariel, Wendy, Peter Pan**

**SOPHOMORES: **

**Charming, Phillip, Cinderella, Aurora, Eric, Giselle, Hercules, Qausi, Vanessa, Ferdinand/Florian (I don't know which one to use, you guys tell me which name you like best.), Kristoff**

**JUNIORS: **

**Adam, Belle, Naveen, Tiana, Lottie, Jasmine, Esmeralda, Aladdin, Pocahontas, Merida, Mulan, John Smith, Phoebus, Flynn, Elsa, Jack, Shang, Nakoma, Ling, Yao, Chien Po, Megara, Hans, **

**SENIORS: **

**Gaston, Anastasia, Drizella, the Bimbettes (Claudia, Laura, Paula)**

**TEACHERS:**

**Physics- Jafar (**_**Aladdin**_**)**

**Home Economics- Ms. Potts (**_**Beauty & the Beast**_**)**

**Drama- Clopin (**_**The Hunchback of Notre Dame**_**)**

**Art- Roger Radcliffe (**_**101 Dalmatians**_**)**

**Fashion- Cruella De Vil (_101 Dalmatians_)**

**History- Frollo (**_**The Hunchback of Notre Dame**_**)**

**Geometry- Facilier**_** (The Princess and the Frog**_**)**

**Algebra- Chi Fu (_Mulan_)**

**Culinary- Mama Odie (**_**The Princess and the Frog**_**)**

**Personal Fitness- Phil (_Hercules_)**

**English- Ursula (**_**The Little Mermaid**_**)**

**Chemistry- Archimedes Q. Porter (_Tarzan_)**

**Foreign Languages- Milo Thatch (_Atlantis_)**

**Nurse- Doctor Sweets (**_**Atlantis**_**)**

**Leave a review I am open to any suggestions!(:**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of School

**Chapter 2: First Day of School**

**Ariel and her sisters **had just pulled up into the Disney High parking lot. The closer they got to the school the more nervous Ariel got.

"Andrina, stop putting on so much make up, you might actually look like a clown." Aquata told her sister.

"Excuse me; I am just simply trying to make my face stand out." She said applying lip gloss.

"Okay can we go inside now? I want to see what classes I got." Ariel interrupted her sisters.

"Alright, alright let's go." All sisters got out of the car. Aquata to sense her sister's nervousness. "Don't worry Ariel, you'll be fine."

"I hope you're right." Ariel's heart felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. Aquata saw Ariel's shake a little.

"Ariel," she grabbed her sister's, looked her dead in the eye and smiled. "you got this! Okay, I know it may seem scary at first but it's not bad _at all_. Plus you have your sisters to get you through it; we've all been to this is school. You will get through this."

Ariel couldn't help but smile at her sister's determination to make her feel better. "Your right, Aquata, I shouldn't be nervous. Thank you." She gave her sister a hug. "Okay, I'm ready to go in."

"Okay, let's go."

Ariel received her schedule from the office and noticed that she had chemistry as her first class. She was too busy looking at her schedule to notice she was about to run into someone.

"Oh! I'm so so so so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." Ariel quickly apologized

"Oh no it's okay! I wasn't looking either." The girl Ariel bumped into noticed Ariel's schedule on the floor and handed it to her. "Here this must be yours."

"Thanks." Ariel smiled. She noticed the girl she bumped into had brown skin and black hair that went passed her shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Tiana." She gave her a warm grin and extended her hand out to shake Ariel's hand.

Ariel accepted Tiana's hand. "I'm Ariel. Nice to meet you, Tiana." She smiled back.

"I haven't seen you around before so I'm guessing you're a freshman?"

"Yeah and very lost. My sisters already got their schedules and went to class."

"What's your first class?"

"I have chemistry with Mr. Porter?"

"Oh I actually pass by that class on my way to Geometry. I can walk you to your class if you'd like. "

"That would be great! Thanks!" She smiled. Ariel is glad she ran into Tiana. She hoped they will become good friends this year. "So, Tiana, what grade are you in?" she asked as they started walking.

"I'm a junior." She answered.

"Oh do you know my sister, Arista?"

"Yeah, she's really cool. She's also good friends with my friend, Lottie."

"Oh yeah! She came over a couple of times before."

"That's good that you'll already know her." Tiana checked her phone to see what time it is. "We have at 25 minutes 'til school starts so I could show you around if you want?" She suggested.

"Yes that would be very helpful, thank you so much!" She said, relieved.

Tiana and Ariel passed by a couple of Ariel's classrooms and soon passed a bulletin board.

"Oh they already have the clubs listed." Tiana said looking at the clubs they had listed.

"Ooh! They have a swim club! I love swimming!"

"Really?"

"Yeah I've been swimming since I was a toddler." She smiled. Then she noticed a guy at his locker. He was tall, had jet black hair and cute.

"Who's that?" Ariel whispered to Tiana. Tiana met Ariel's gaze.

"That's Eric; he's the captain of the football team…Why? Do you think he's cute?" she teased.

Ariel's cheeks turned red as her hair. "Well I mean he's really cute but I don't like him that way."

"It's okay. I was just kidding." She giggled. "C'mon, let's get you to class."

Ariel took one last glance at Eric before joining Tiana. Ariel and Tiana made it to the Chemistry room.

"Well here's your destination. Do you want to join me and my friends at lunch?" Tiana offered.

"Yes! That would be really nice! Thank you!"

"Okay well I'll see you then! Bye, Ariel."

"Bye, Tiana, and thank you so much for showing me around. I really needed that."

"Anytime."

**Cindy made it to** her locker after a really aggravating car ride with her aggravating sisters. It wasn't a long car ride but to Cindy every car ride is long with Anastasia and Drizella. Cindy practiced her locker combination several times before she could actually get it open. While filling her locker with some of her supplies, a handsome boy with dark brown hair walk up to a locker three lockers away from her. It was Charming. Cindy has had a crush on him since freshman year but they are pretty good friends.

Charming noticed Cindy had a locker nearby him. "Hey, Cindy! I guess we'll be seeing each other every day now, right?" He said with a smile.

A smile formed on Cindy's face. "Yeah, that's great." She was over the moon on the inside. "What do you have for first hour?"

Charming pulled out his schedule. "I have History with…Frollo."

"Same here. But I haven't heard many good things about Mr. Frollo."

"Yeah, me too…at least we'll suffer the class together." He joked.

Cindy smiled and giggled.

"Hey do you want to walk to class together?" Charming asked.

"Sure, that would be nice." She said still smiling.

"Okay cool." He returned the smile. Then he received a text message. "I'll meet you back here in about 10 minutes. I have to go do something right quick."

"Okay." She watched him walk away.

"Well, that went well." Cindy turned around to see her friend, Aurora, standing behind her with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Rorie, hey!" She gave her best friend a hug.

"Hey Cindy." She returned the hug.

"So how much did you see?"

"Um nothing much, just the part where Charming was flirting with you!"

"I know! I can't believe it." She said excitedly with a wide grin on her face.

"I think he likes you back to be honest. I mean why else would he ask you to walk with him to class?"

"I don't know…I guess it's possible he could like me." She slightly smiled.

The girls talked for a while until they saw Charming approaching the girls.

"Hey Aurora. Ready Cindy?"

"Yeah! Bye, Rorie see you lunch."

"Bye guys!" She smiled as she saw her best friend walk away with her crush. _'I really hope those two work out.'_

_**Mulan: Where are you?**_

_Merida: Turn around, genius._

Mulan turned around to see Merida standing behind her.

"There you are! Let me see you schedule." Mulan said.

Merida and Mulan looked over both of their schedules to see what classes they have.

"Cool! We have 1st, 3rd, and 6th hour together." Mulan excitedly stated.

"Oh cool! We can walk to 1st hour together then."

"Okay it's already 7:40 so you want to start heading to class?"

"Yeah, let's go." Merida agreed.

While walking to class, Mulan and Merida noticed the list of clubs posted up on the bulletin board.

"Are you gonna sign up for any clubs this year?" Merida asked while looking at the list.

"Eh, maybe; my grandma wants me to sign up for something cause she thinks it will give me a better chance of getting into college. But my dad thinks joining a club would 'distract me from my studies.'" She added air quotation marks for effect.

"Really? My mum thinks I should join some clubs to 'test my strengths and weaknesses.'" She exaggerated as well. "Are you interested in any though?"

"Well it depends, let me see what they have…chess club, no…swim team, no…robotics club, oh! No no no no no."

"Hey look! They have an archery club now!" Merida said over excited.

"That would be perfect for you wouldn't it?" Mulan said with a little sarcasm in her voice. Then her eyes fell on a name that seemed to interest her: Cross-Fit Club. "Cross-Fit Club?"

"Are you interested in _that _club?" Merida asked, sounding a little surprised.

"I don't know…kinda, I guess."

"Well why don't you think about it at lunch. We should go to class."

"Yeah…"

**Belle walked into geometry **and noticed there were at least three or four people in the class which meant she was early, thankfully. She took a seat in the middle of the class. Suddenly she saw a girl take a next to her.

"Hi I'm Tiana." She greeted with a smile.

"Oh, hi Tiana, I'm Belle. I'm new." She returned a smile.

"I thought so; I didn't recognize you when you walked in."

"Yeah, I'm just lucky I found my class." She chuckled. "I'm a little nervous though, this school is _way _bigger than my old school."

"Really? Where did you go before?"

"The Academy of France."

"Wow so you're from across the pond aren't you? That must be a big change for y—"

"Tia! Hey, I didn't know you were in this class!" It was her friend Esmeralda.

"Hey Esme!" She walked over and gave her friend a hug. Tiana introduced Esmeralda to Belle. "Esmeralda this is Belle; she's new here. Belle this is my friend Esmeralda."

"Hi Belle, nice to meet you. So you're new to the school, huh?" Belle nodded her head. "What school did you come from?"

"A school in France."

"Wow! So when did you move here?"

"Um about 4 months."

"Well you'll like it here. A girl like you will make friends easily. Oh look! You already did!" Esmeralda smiled while wrapping an arm around Tiana's shoulder.

"Really?!" She excitedly.

"Of course! We don't want to leave you by yourself." Belle was glad she already made friends already on her first day. More students started piling in as time dwindled. Some of them Tiana and Esmeralda recognized. Then one student caught Tiana's eye: a boy! He was cute, tall; he had black hair, and mid-toned skin. She's never seen him around school before…

"He's cute isn't he?" Esmeralda whispered to Tiana, interrupting her thoughts.

"W-what? No. Are you kidding? No. No, he's not my type. I'm not even interested in guys right now." She stuttered and laughed nervously.

Esmeralda held up her hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. Whatever you say." Even though she knew Tiana thought he was cute.

"Good morning, class. I am Mr. Facilier. I am your new geometry teacher as you can already see." The students found Mr. Facilier a little…strange. Facilier wore a purple suit, a thin mustache, as well as a gap between his front teeth. He has long, boney fingers, and lanky arms and legs. He came off a little frightening.

"Before I start I'm going to take attendance." During attendance, Tiana learned the cute boy she saw was Naveen. "I assume you all have your math textbook. So pull it out and turn to page 24." The more Mr. Facilier taught the more the students got bored and miserable; even the straight A students were bored… and a little frightened. Tiana suddenly felt her phone buzz. She received a text message from Esmeralda.

_Esme: That guy u were staring at earlier keeps glancing u. ;) _

Tiana looked questioningly at the text but grinned a little after she knew what it meant. She sent a text back Esmeralda before focusing back to the class.

_Tiana: Whatever: P_

Belle, Tiana, and Esmeralda walked out of class together.

"So class do you guys have next?" Esmeralda asked the two girls.

"I have Home Ec. with Ms. Potts." Tiana answered.

"Me too!" Esmeralda said. "What do you have Belle?"

"Um…Personal Fitness with Philoctetes?"

"You can call him Phil for short. He's a pretty good gym teacher. Have you seen Hercules? He said that Mr. Phil inspired him to start working out more. Now he's toned and buff." Esmeralda informed.

"Wow really? I remember he used to be as scrawny as a twig." Tiana mentioned. "Maybe you'll see him in class, Belle."

"I'll keep that in mind." Belle said. "Well I guess I'm off to gym class, wish me luck."

"Okay. Oh wait! Do you want to sit with us at lunch today?" Esmeralda asked Belle.

"That's very nice of you! Thanks, guys!" She smiled and headed for her next class.

"Sooo, Tiana, about Naveen…" Esmeralda started and smirked as she snaked her arm around Tiana's shoulder.

"Oh god." Tiana playfully rolled her eyes. They laughed together while heading to class.

**Anna just left her **3rd houralgebra class and is heading to lunch, hoping Elsa would let her sit with her. Her day has been pretty good so far. She hasn't made any "friends" yet but she has had a mini conversation with a couple of people. Maybe Elsa could introduce her to her friends; Elsa rarely hung out with her friends at the house. _'Elsa would introduce me to her friends, right? It'll give me a chance to get closer to her and make new friends. But what if she ignores me like the older siblings do in the movies when they try to act like they don't even know their younger sibling in school. Or—"_

"Oof!" Anna realized she just bumped into someone and made her drop all of her belongings and fall.

"Hey!" She exclaimed moving hair from her face.

"I'm so sorry are you hurt?" The person she bumped into turned out to be a boy; a handsome boy

"Heyyy." She chuckled nervously. "Uh…No, no, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" He stretched out one of his hands to help her up.

"Yeah. I just wasn't looking where I was going…but I'm _great_ actually." She smiled and blushed a little as she accepted his hand.

"Oh…thank goodness." They stared into each other's eyes while smiling for a moment. "Oh! Uh…I'm Hans." He introduced himself while helping her up and helping her pick up her books.

"I'm Anna." While getting up, she tripped on her foot and accidently fell on Hans.

"Oh, boy!" he yelped.

"This is awkward." She laughed nervously. "Not 'you're awkward' but just cause we're…I'm awkward, you're gorgeous. Wait, what?" She stuttered.

"I'd like to apologize bumping into you and…for every moment after."

"Oh no, it's okay!" There was a moment of silence for a while.

"So, Anna, are you new around here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you're _not_ new around here?" They both chuckled.

"If you'd like a tour around the school, text me sometime." He wrote down his number on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Okay that'd be great! Thanks…I should go, I'd better go uh… bye!" She waved to him and walked to the cafeteria.

**At lunch everyone sat **in their own group of friends…well everyone except Rapunzel. She sat a table across a group six girls and one boy, who was really handsome but looked like he has a massive ego. They saw them glancing over at her a couple of times but it stopped eventually. As Rapunzel began eating her sandwich she saw a Chinese girl approach her. She recognized her from Physics class.

"You're in my physics class, right?" Rapunzel nodded her head. "I'm Mulan. My friends and I wanted to know if you'd like to sit with us."

"Yes! Thank you!" She smiled. Rapunzel followed Mulan to their table and recognized a couple of them.

"Guys, this is Rapunzel." She introduced her to the group. "This is Belle, Tiana, Merida, Esmeralda, Elsa, and Ariel."

Rapunzel waved to everyone and took a seat next to Merida. She sat across from Tiana, Elsa, Belle, and Ariel.

"Hey Rapunzel, aren't you in my art class?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah! I think you sit in front of me." She remembered sitting behind a girl with head full of red hair. "It's great to know that I know someone in that class now."

"Yeah!" Ariel smiled. Her eyes soon fell on the guy, Eric, she saw earlier. The other girls saw who she was looking at.

"Oooh, someone's got the hot's for Eric." Esmeralda teased.

Ariel blushed again. "What! No, no I don't."

"It's okay, Ariel. You guys would actually be really cute together." Esmeralda mentioned.

"You think so?" She moved a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Definitely!" She said. "But he has a girlfriend who acts like a complete ass." She said plainly said as she took a bite from her salad.

"Esmeralda…" Tiana scolded.

"What?! Tell me I'm wrong."

Tiana sighed. "Okay, I admit she can act like a witch."

"One time she caught someone flirting with Eric so she spread a rumor about her that flirts with guys so they can do stuff for her." Mulan stated.

"People really believe her?" Ariel asked.

"I'm guessing so because she transferred to a new school 2 years ago after everyone kept ignoring her."

"I still don't understand why he's still with her after that." Elsa chimed in.

"Right!" Mulan agreed.

"Speaking of boys…" Esmeralda looked at Tiana. "Someone has a crush on a new guy." She teased as Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Really?!" Elsa asked surprisingly.

"No! I just looked at him once and I don't even know him that well to have a crush on him." Tiana tried protesting.

"His name is Naveen and he's in our 1st hour. Wasn't she looking at him Belle?"

Belle didn't want to lie. "Well…you _were_ kind of staring at him when he walked in and he glanced at you a couple of times."

"Tiana's got an admirer, huh?" Elsa teased as well.

"Well…" Tiana couldn't help but grin a little. "I guess I kind of…like him." She admitted.

"Yes! I knew it!" Everyone laughed. Esmeralda looked over at a table and noticed someone new sitting there. "Hey El, isn't that your sister over there?"

Elsa looked over at the table. "Uh, yeah…" She was sitting at with Aurora, Cindy, Jasmine, Lottie, and a girl she's never seen before; must be a freshman.

**Meanwhile at Aurora's table…**

"So, Anna who's this guy you ran into again?" Aurora asked Anna.

"Oh his name is Hans." She answered.

"Oh yeah, he's a junior and he's on varsity football. Did he ask you out or anything?"

"Um no he just gave me his phone number in case I wanted a tour around the school sometime."

"Ah…" Aurora simply said and found it a bit odd.

"Are you guys having a good first day of freshman year so far Snow and Anna?" Cindy asked the two.

"Oh yes, it's really cool. I think I'm going to like high school." Snow said with a smile.

"What about you, Anna?" Jasmine asked.

"I like it so far." The girls soon heard laughter from a table diagonal from them. Anna spotted her sister sitting with a group of girls, laughing a long with them.

"Who are you looking at?" Jasmine asked looking at the table. "Ohh those are some of the girl juniors."

"One of them is my sister." Anna stated, still looking at the table.

"Oh right! Elsa's your sister. She mentioned you starting high school this year."

"Really?" Anna was a little surprised. "Does she ever talk about me?"

"Oh yeah plenty of times!"

This made Anna smile a little.

"Hey Anna, Snow, are you guys interested in any sports or outside activities?" Lottie asked the two freshmen.

"Umm no not really." Anna answered.

"I'm actually interested in cheerleading." Snow answered.

"Really?! That's great because they're holding cheer tryouts this week!" The bubbly blonde excitedly said.

"Then I look forward to it!" Snow smiled.

"You should try out for cheer, Anna." Aurora suggested.

"I don't know; I've never really done anything outside of school."

"Well you could just do it for fun." Lottie mentioned. Anna thought about it for a moment

"I guess I could try it out." She slightly grinned.

"Awesome!" Lottie exclaimed. Anna giggled. She looked at Elsa one last time before continuing to talk to her friends.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**a) It might take a while for me to update the third chapter to be posted because with school starting and everything, but I will try and work on the story on the weekends.**

**b) One of my reviewers preferred the name Florian better than Ferdinand and since no one else recommended a name for The Prince.**

**c) The more Disney guys will have their part in the next chapter (;**

**d) Review!**

**Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
